My Teacher Wild Horse
by kiddi
Summary: Twilight Sparkle managed to hatch the dragon egg as she was told, but the examiner was anything but happy. However she was saved by a mysterious stranger who has now become her teacher. Travel with Twilight and her teacher as she tries to learn to control her magic and deal with her odd new teacher.
1. The Accident

**My Teacher Wild Horse.**

**Chapter 1: The Accident**

Diary,

I'm not sure how to begin, I have not kept a diary before now. Can you even be called a diary? Right now I am just writing you on some spare paper that was in my bag, I was lucky to have it.

My bag, its contents, and my cloths. These are all I have now. Oh, and my Teacher, the one who saved me. I suppose I should explain what happened.

I had to take a test, and I failed it horribly. I am a Spell-Weaver, at least I think that is the word. The point is I can use magic directly. I dream of being as good as the Solar Princess. So once I got to the point that I could call on my magic, my parents enrolled me in "Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Spell-Weavers".

I was a bundle of nerves when when we got there. I needed to pass the entrance exam to get in. I was prepared for a written test. I was ready for a show of magic. I was not ready for an egg.

No warning, no build up, just out of nowhere I am told to hatch a _Dragons_ egg. I don't think the Spell-Weaver's giving the exam could have done it. Well I did it, and the dragon has been with me since. I named him Spike, he likes to coil around my arm.

The thing is, I may have destroyed the classroom when I did this. I had a magic surge and lost control. I was scared, and wishing for someone to save me. Then Teacher was there. I don't know what he did but he got my magic to settle. I don't think I will ever forget the first time I saw his eyes, they were blue, with little flecks of gray. It was like looking at the sky that was gathering storm clouds.

The examiners were mad though. They called me a monster and said that I should be locked up. They even called the guards on me! I didn't even do anything wrong, they told me to hatch the egg and I did it, so why were they so mean to mean to me.

Teacher didn't like that though. He had a scowl on his face when the examiners were yelling at me. He even punched one of them who tried to use magic on me. Well, that's when the guards came in. They went after Teacher right then, but he avoided all their hits. It is hard to describe what happened, he just seemed to flow around the blows. He managed to knock them all out.

Then more guards showed up, and they had the Princess with them. The Princess looked mad too. I was crying at this point. I think I was babbling as well, something close to "I'm only eight, I don't want to go to the dungeons!" or something like that. I don't remember much. I do remember that Teacher had me in his arms and jumped out the window.

Everything was hazy after that. All I know is eventually the blurring city turned into blurring trees. The closest forest to Canterlot was a long ways away to my knowledge so I am not sure how he got there so fast. Though it was close to night, and my test was in the afternoon.

Teacher had put me down on the roots of a large tree. He then started to conjure things. I know, it sounds silly but he did! I saw him pull a tent from thin air! He also conjured firewood, a cooking pot, and food! I thought you couldn't conjure food. I was looking at him in awe at the display of magic, he did it so casually too. I have heard stories where other Spell-Weavers conjure something the size of the cooking pot and pass out from exhaustion.

He laughed at me, I guess I looked kind of silly gaping at him but still he didn't need to laugh. Well he started to make food and I decided to talk. I learned something important at that moment, Teacher didn't speak Common. So we both spoke gibberish to each other for a short time. Teacher shook his head and pointed at himself, "Ran-ma" he said, saying each part clearly.

I looked at him for a moment before pointing to myself, "Twilight."

"Twi-late?" He got it wrong?

"Twi-Light." I told him again, making sure to say each part clearly.

"Twi-light?" That was better, but I wanted perfection.

"Twilight." I smiled while I pointed to myself. Then I pointed at him and said "Ramma" excitedly. He looked a little disgruntled, I guess I did get his name wrong. We spent dinner, practicing each others names, and he taught me to eat with these two carved sticks. Oh, I am out of paper. I guess this is it for right now.

Till next time,

Twilight Sparkle.

* * *

Celestia walked a brisk pace as her guards marched beside her. She had sensed the massive flux of magical energy and saw the blast come from one of the towers of her school. Hopefully she would make it in time to help mitigate the damage.

She had a scowl on her face as she neared the classroom in question. They were giving the entry exams today, and in her mind there was no excuse for an outburst of this magnitude. The teachers must be fools to allow something like this to happen. As she rounded the broken door she took in the details of the room.

There were a few of the school security guards lying prone on the floor, surrounded by shards of broken glass. Against the back wall of the room were two Spell-Weavers, their faces a mix of shock and concern. One of the examiners was doubled over trying to get air into his lungs. She took all this information in and processed it in an instant.

She decided it was unimportant when matched to the human that stood guard over the child in the room. His stance was loose, yet ready. His eyes danced across her guards, evaluating them. Then his eyes locked with hers. In that moment a battle took place, one that was invisible to all those around them. Celestia kept her gaze firm as she judged the man before her. Plans were made and cast aside and new ones formed as she tried to think of a way to defuse this situation.

Ultimately the decision was taken from her when he picked up the young Spell-Weaver behind him and leapt from the window. Her eyes widened as she remembered they were on the fifth floor. She ran forward, hoping that she would not see the bodies smashed against the cobbled road below. Looking through she saw the human was indeed still alive, with the child held tightly against him, and he was leaping across the rooftops as if he were an Wind-Whisperer.

Celestia released a grateful sigh before firming her composure. "Corporal. Follow them, I want them back at the palace to explain their side of this mess." She ordered. One of her guards saluted before going out the window, a burst of air signaling the activation of his inborn magics.

Celestia turned her gaze upon the remaining occupants of the room. "Now, would someone care to explain what happened here." It was command, not a question.

The examiner, Professor Kiln, had recovered enough to speak it seemed. He was a reed thin Spell-Weaver with grey-green hair. He was also one of her more arrogant teachers.

"My lady, it is good you arrived. That little monster and the beast she summoned would have probably done us in." He wheezed.

Celestia lifted a brow in response to that. Before she could reply though a new voice cut through the room.

"Monster?" The Princess of the sun turned to see the blue haired Spell-Weaver was now looking solly at the examiner. "Monster! You dare? You dare to call my daughter a monster after what you have just put her through!"

Celestia stood aside and motioned for her guards to do the same. She watched as the man stepped away from his wife and his hands alight with magic. Professor Kiln was slammed into a wall with enough force to empty his lungs of air.

"You have the gall? The utter arrogance to blame Twilight for this mess. I thought this was supposed to be a school, not a torture chamber!" the incensed father bellowed. He would have likely continued his tirade if his wife hadn't stopped him.

Celestia met their eyes, and allowed her own to soften some. "Please, explain."

The man took a moment to compose himself before speaking. "Princess. My wife and I brought our daughter Twilight to the school to try and enroll her. We were told that she would have to pass the entrance exam. When we were led to this room _he_," The man pointed at the professor, "told Twilight to hatch a dragon egg."

Celestia looked surprised. "A dragon egg?" She asked, not wanting to believe her ears.

The father allowed himself a small proud smile. "Yes, and she succeeded." He gestured to the remains of a cart. Atop the mess of wood and straw was the glimmering remnants of an eggshell.

Celestia examined the shell, wondering just where they could have found an egg. Dragons were notoriously protective of their young.

"However this only happened when her magic surged." A new voice spoke up nervously.

Celestia's eyes locked onto the source, one of the other examiners in the room. It was then she realized she didn't have a name to go with the face. "And you are?"

"L-Light Tomb, your highness. I just started here a week ago." He swallowed nervously. "Professor Kiln retrieve me and Ink Well to help with the evaluation of a new student. I-I had no idea it was going to turn into such a farce." Celestia waved off the statement, obviously in no mood for excuses. "As I said she only managed to hatch the egg when her magic surged. She lost control at that point causing much of the damage to the classroom."

Light Tomb paused here to take a calming breath. "It was only thanks to the person she summoned that things did not get worse."

"Summoned?" Celestia said, disbelief tinting her voice.

Light Tomb nodded. "I don't know who or what he was your highness, but he managed to stop her surge by just touching her. I have no idea how he managed that much when her magic had held all of us aloft in the air. Then…" he trailed off looking at the fallen Professor.

"Then that beast started yelling at my daughter. He said she was a monster and started yelling about how she should be locked up for the rest of her life." The mother spoke for the first time, a voice tinged with sadness and venom.

Celestia rarely showed her anger, but it was very difficult to contain it in this case. "Get him out of my school." She said, her voice containing hints of her true fury. "Out of my school, off of the grounds, and into the dungeons." As her former Professor was being hauled away Celestia allowed herself a small curse at the situation.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Teacher got me more paper, now I can continue to write you. It has been two days since the first entry. Anyway I need to tell you something important. Teacher can shapeshift! It seems it is only controlled by water though, it is kind of odd. With cold water he turns into a girl!

That actually makes taking baths together a lot easier. I didn't find out about this until we came to a river. It had been a few days travel and the weather was nice, but we were both dirty and low on water. I was so happy to see it that I dropped my bag and leapt into the river. When I came back up in place of where my Teacher was, was a girl I had never seen before, but she had the same eyes as Teacher, and the same cloths, and the same "Look what you did now" expression, so it must have been Teacher.

I guess you must be wondering about that last one… Well it is not important. Anyway, now that I have more paper I can tell you about all the stuff I didn't get to write last time. How bout how Teacher looks? He is tall, taller than my dad, with broad shoulders and black hair. He has his hair tied into a tail at his neck, and he has muscles all over. They aren't massive like I saw on some of the guard though. They are there, they are strong, but they are not bulky. His girl side? She is about as tall as my mom, with bright red hair. She also has a really big chest.

Oh, I changed as well. No I didn't transform, but I have something I have wanted for a long time. I have my emblem! It appeared on my left shoulder, I'm was so excited when I found out. Teacher thought it was odd, we haven't gotten that far in talking yet so she didn't understand. Wait, is it he or she? She was a she when we were bating, but now it is dinner time and she… is still a she. Huh?

Anyway I suppose I should tell you more about me, huh? You are my diary. My name is Twilight Sparkle. I am a Spell-Weaver, and my emblem is a big purple starburst with five white stars around it. Oh, I guess that isn't enough. You don't even know what I look like.

I have purple hair, and a pink strip that runs through it just above my left eye. My hair is straight, and goes to my shoulders, except my bangs, those are cut to expose my forehead. Like all Spell-Weavers I have a gem set in my brow, it is purple as well.

However, now that I am thinking about it, Teacher doesn't have that. He can do magic though, I know he can. He just doesn't do it like anyone I have seen before. He is teaching me some of it as well. It is odd, instead of spells and incantations, he is teaching me to breath a certain way, to move a certain way. I don't really understand it, but maybe I will someday.

I do know that Teacher likes to show off. He used he strange magic to cut through a tree! It was wider than I am tall. He then chopped it all up into bits of firewood. I don't understand how he does this. He can use magic like a Spell-Weaver, he can jump so high you would believe he was a Wind-Whisperer, and he is stronger than any Earth-Soul I have ever seen.

Oh yeah, we made some more progress on speaking. We each know simple things now, mostly names of things we see around us. His word for water is pretty funny. Mizu. See, I told you it was funny. Mizu, mizu, mizu, mizu. It sounds like a treat. Oh, now I'm hungry. I have to go now, Teacher is back with food.

Till next time,

Twilight Sparkle.

PS: We were passing by some animals and saw a herd of wild mustangs. Apparently teachers name means to Wild Horse. Isn't that silly? I will keep calling him Teacher though.


	2. On The Run

**My Teacher Wild Horse**

**Chapter 2: On The Run**

Diary,

I am writing in you from inside a cave. Teacher has been on edge ever since yesterday. We were confronted by a member of the Royal Guard. He demanded we return to the palace. I didn't really take it that well. I started crying and hiding behind Teacher. Teacher picked me up and ran from the guard.

I thought we were going to get away but the guard flew after us. I Realized he was a Wind-Whisperer. He reached out towards us and I shrieked. Everything after that was a blur, but I do know that Teacher knocked the guard to the ground.

Oh no. Teacher assaulted a Royal Guard! This is bad! This is bad! This is sooo bad! We really are fugitives now. I didn't want to be a criminal!

Maybe… Maybe the Princess won't find out? I doubt we are that lucky though. No, the guard is going to wake up and report to the princess. Then, Princess Celestia is going to send more after us. Then were are going to get sent to the dungeons.

Your very scared owner,

Twilight Sparkle

* * *

Diary,

It has been a month since I last wrote in you. It really couldn't be helped because there are more guards out looking for us. I knew we would get in trouble when he knocked out the first one. They are patrolling the sky and the ground. We have to be very careful not to be seen and run when we are.

Teacher has had me running with him more and more instead of carrying me. I would run as far and as fast as I could but I get tired so much faster than teacher. It is only when I fall down that teacher carries me

Teacher seemed to find a good spot to hide from them though. It is a forest, a deep dark forest. I'm scared. I know that I shouldn't be, it is just a forest but something about it makes me scared. I need to get to sleep now.

Your sleepy writer,

Twilight Sparkle.

* * *

Diary,

It hurts. It hurts to write. It hurts to move. It hurts everywhere. I thought it was hard when Teacher just had me running with him. No! That was easy. Now Teacher has me doing so much more. He has me hold rocks in front of me with my hands. They are big rocks too. They are so heavy but I'm not allowed to drop them or let my arms fall.

When we stop that my arms feel like jelly, but then I have to start running. I run up hills and down hills and around trees and then I am too tired to walk.

Your very tired writer,

Twilight Sparkle.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Things have gotten better… I think. I am still doing all those exercises, but they don't hurt so much anymore. Teacher is putting me through more Katas now as well.

What are katas? That is the word he uses for the funny movements. I am getting quicker with them. But Teacher has been getting some odd things set up in our current camp. Teacher say's it is to help with my training. I don't know how wooden posts are going to help though.

I guess I should tell you more about that for once. It has been a long time after all. Teacher is teaching me how to fight like he can. He says what he is teaching me will also let me control my magic better.

I didn't believe him at first. After all how could fighting help with magic? Then Teacher did something. He started to glow a soft blue, and in one of his hands he held a ball of light. Teacher told me to touch it, saying it would help me understand. It felt warm, but there was something else. While touching it I felt like I could do anything.

Teacher say that he will be teaching me how to control this. I was confused, it didn't feel like magic at all. I used my magic to lift a rock and float it over to teacher. He was surprised, it was kinda funny. He looked at the rock and my magic closely, at least until it fizzled out. I apologized, however he said he was not upset.

Oh yeah, we moved again. This time we are close to a strange old castle. There are several rooms that are still intact so we have shelter from the rain. The main room had this funny pedestal in it though. There were five stone spheres on it, for some reason I get a funny feeling whenever I am near them.

Teacher says I shouldn't touch them. It is really hard not to disobey him on this. I can't help but feel like I am supposed to take these. It is strange.

Your confused writer,

Twilight Sparkle.

* * *

Diary,

I. Hate. Training.

Twilight.

* * *

Dairy,

It has been two weeks since my last entry and my hands have recovered enough to write more. I am still struggling to hold my quill though. Teacher say's writing will help make sure my fingers are recovering properly.

I have to punch logs! You remember when I told you about those posts teacher was putting into the ground? Those were for me to hit with my bare hands! It hurts. I think I broke my fingers doing it too. Teacher says my hands are fine, just small fractures. I am certain having a fracture means something is broken.

Even after that though he still has me punching the post! He says I need to train my hand but it hurts! It hurts to much to write now.

Twilight.

* * *

Diary,

It has been another two weeks. How do I know this? I keep track. How else am I going to keep things organised. I am in a slightly better mood now that my hands don't hurt as much anymore. Before you ask, yes, I am still punching the post. Teacher told me each time I did it wrong I would do more damage to my hands so I learned how to do it right.

Apparently it is something that you can only learn by doing the exercise. Teacher gave me the basic positions but I had to figure out the rest. He said he had to do the same when he was younger than me.

I don't think I like the sound of that. The weather has started to get colder now too. Teacher has been building up a supply of firewood and food. I wanted to help at first, but then he taught me how to prepare a rabbit. I don't think I will be trying to help with the food again any time soon. I felt so bad when he killed the bunny.

Your sad writer,

Twilight sparkle.

* * *

Diary,

I have managed to wear grooves into the post. They are the same shape as my fists. I was surprised when Teacher pointed them out to me. I guess his training does work even if it hurts. Speaking of training, Teacher can speak Common pretty well now. I can speak his language just as well as he can now though. Oh yeah, his language is called Nihongo.

It is different I will say that much, but it was pretty easy to learn. Teacher seems a little annoyed that I picked up his language faster than he did mine. Spike seems to be picking up bits of both. I was surprised he could speak, I guess he is more special than what I first thought.

I learned that Spike eats gems as well as the game teacher brings to camp. I guess I should tell you more about Spike. He is long and slender like a snake, but he has these little legs with talons on them. He is purple, with a green belly and green spines. He is almost as long as I am tall. The little dragon is also clingy. He is always next to me unless he needs to eat. I kinda like that actually.

Oh yeah, teacher tied my hair into a ponytail to keep it from getting in the way, and Spike curled around that! He had his body wrapped around my hair with his head and front claws on top of my head. He has a very good hold though, so he doesn't fall off. My head and hair seem to have become his new favorite spot. Teacher finds that funny, I don't know wether to be annoyed or not.

Your dragon perch,

Twilight Sparkle.

* * *

Diary,

I am now certain that Teacher does not know magic. How do I know this? She told me so. Oh, Teacher is a girl right now, it started raining while we were outside. Teacher say's she does know of magic, and that her ability to change from a boy to a girl is a form of magic. She says it is a curse she got back when she was sixteen. I think it is neat though.

When I asked her how I am going to learn magic then, Teacher said we would be be looking for other Spell-Weavers to teach me. He wants me to know how to fight first though. When I asked why, she told me that she won't always be there to help me.

I don't like that thought. Teacher saved me, and now she and Spike are all I have. I don't want to lose them too.

Maybe… Maybe if I am stronger, I won't. If I get really strong, in both magic and fighting, then I won't lose anyone.

Goodbye for now,

Twilight sparkle.


	3. Winter Start

**My Teacher Wild Horse**

**Chapter 3: Winter**

Celestia let out a sigh as she considered the latest report about the missing child. The child, Twilight Sparkle, seemed terrified of her guards due to some misunderstanding. The consequence of this, the man she had summoned during her exam then fights off the guards and flees with her.

She wondered just who the man was, and what people he hailed from. She hadn't felt the magic of the three tribes in him, though there was some magic. However with the magic there was something more. It was strong, filled with confidence. She knew also from the way he moved he was a fighter. She had seen few of such caliber as him. Not many could challenge her guard without resorting to surprise, he laid out a squad.

Celestia walked out to her balcony, eye going to the sky watching snow fall. The first snow of the year, and more to come. Her eyes slid down, from her position she could see the soft white blanket beginning to cover her kingdom. Past the walls of Canterlot in the hazy distance, the Everfree Forest.

Many feeling swirled inside her at the thought of her once home, but those feeling have long since dulled with time. New feeling were there now, the knowledge that this stranger and his charge were somewhere in the forest. She wished them luck, it would be difficult to survive a winter without a ready supply of food.

Celestia would not be idle however. She turned and headed into the castle, determination in her eyes. It wasn't long before she reached her goal. it was true there were few warriors of such skill that she could call upon to challenge this man. That was not to say there wasn't another option. From a stand at the end of the room Celestia lifted an ornate sword. The familiar grip fitting her hand as it was made to do.

There were few she could call upon. So the Princess of the Sun decided it was time to burn away the rust that had formed on her greatest weapon. Slowly, Celestia drew the gleaming sword. Then quicker than a viper, she flowed through several forms, stabbing and slicing at invisible enemies.

Pausing with the sword angled upwards into an imaginary neck, she frowned. Yes, there was much rust to remove, and she had all winter to polish her form.

* * *

Diary,

My training has shifted from Punches and kicks to gather wood and stuff from around the castle. I originally questioned this but all teacher said was we needed to prepare. My questions were answered soon though when the first snow came. We are going to be holled up for the winter in this castle.

While doing this I made a discovery. The castle has a library! I could hardly believe it when I saw all those books. I will admit I got a little distracted. Teacher was laughing when she found me. No, wait, not laughing. He was "chuckling" when she found me. I found a dictionary in the library just so you know.

Anyway she said it was time for dinner. I picked up a few books and followed as best as I could, it was hard to see around them. Teacher seemed to find it amusing. That is another new word by the way.

That's all for now,

Twilight Sparkle.

* * *

Diary,

It's so cold. Yes, I know it is winter time but still I didn't think it would be this bad. Now that I think about it I normally have a coat for winter. Teacher decided that it was worth a trip into town, there is one close by but I don't know it's name.

Teacher traded the rabbit furs he has been gathering for bits. We then found a tailor. It was nice inside the shop, much warmer than outside was. The tailor was a nice old man, he was an Earth-Soul, I think.

He also had a helper. She was the same age as me and she was also a Spell-Weaver. Her name is Rarity, and she likes to be dramatic. She said some rude things about my cloths, but they were kinda falling apart at this point.

It took a few hours but I got a few new outfits made. They were nice, though the Robe Teacher had made for me seems a little odd. It is white, with a black belt and loose white pants. It was also a made from heavy materials. Teacher called it a "Gi", and said it was a training outfit.

The last thing we got was a fur coat for both of us. I was surprised, and grateful. The coat was much warmer than any of our other cloths. I didn't know how we could afford all of them with just the few bits we got from the rabbit furs. Though for some reason the tailor kept thanking Teacher for something.

After that we walked back to the castle, the return trip was much more comfortable than the trip out. The coat kept me warm for the whole trip. It was nice.

Till next time,

Twilight Sparkle.

* * *

Diary,

My search through the castle has resulted in more than just books. I have found some old cooking pots, though they were really dirty. They were made out of something that doesn't rust though, so we can use them.

Along with the cooking pots I found old suits of armor, rooms full of weapons, a bunch of dusty cushions, and all kinds of things. I am surprised at how well everything has held up compared to the castle. I think a lot of it has enchantments on it.

Oh yeah, I have been practicing my magic. I can keep a book floating in front of me while I practice the art. Teacher seems to approve, but he has also started tossing things at me when I do this. He said I need to train my awareness if I am going to keep my nose in a book as I do everything.

Hmm, oh yeah that is a new phrase for you. The "art" is what Teacher calls what he teaches me. It is actually called martial arts, or the art of fighting. Teacher just shortened it to the art. I have been making a lot of progress there. Teacher has started sparring with me. I do my best to hit him and he keeps poking me where I have left my guard open.

Your future fighter,

Twilight Sparkle.

* * *

Ranma watched as Twilight dodged the stones he threw at her. He was happy with the progress his student had made in the time they had been together. She had already picked up the basics of a few styles and made large strides in strengthening her limbs. He was originally afraid he pushed her too far when he set her to punch the logs, but she surprised him in the end.

He also knew it would be some time before she was ready to be on her own. If what she told him was true then this Princess was a very dangerous enemy to have. Then again, from what he saw he had no doubts about how strong the woman was.

When she had sized him up in that classroom he had done the same to her, the amount of power he felt from here was terrifying. She was much stronger than Saffron. While he could defeat the Lord of the Phoenix People with considerably less effort than what he spent in their first fight, the arrogant peacock was still in his top three for most dangerous opponents.

"Twilight. Get ready for a spar." He told her. His student has made much more progress in the last few weeks than before. Ranma assumed she found her own drive. He wouldn't pry. That was a matter for each martial artist to figure out on their own.

Twilight bounded over to the sparing matts. He had managed to build some using the fallen tapestries and copious amounts of grass in the forest. She took her stance, one based in moving away and dodging. It was good for a beginner. When he gave the signal she charged at him. He allowed Twilight to get in close, blocking all her hits.

He was happy with the amount of progress made with her strength training. Each of her blows had a decent amount of power for someone of her size. He was caught off guard though when the dragon resting on top of her head lifted up and spat fire at him.

Ranma leapt backwards onto another mat, only to have it suddenly yanked out from beneath him by a violet glow. He stumbled for a moment and Twilight closed the distance to land a kick to his stomach. It didn't affect him much, but it was a point in her favor.

"Anything Goes Teacher!" Twilight sang as she tried to follow up her strike, only to have Ranma grab her foot and toss her into the air. Twilight let out a small shriek as she tried to right herself before meeting the ground. Only for her fall to be stopped short by Ranma grabbing the back of her training outfit and holding her aloft in the air.

"Not bad munchkin. You know I am going to be ready for that from now on though right?" Ranma asked her, before letting her drop the rest of the way to the ground.

"Yes." Twilight said with a pout, obviously she was expecting to get in more than just one kick.

"Well then, point to you. Ready for the next round." Ranma slid back into his relaxed stance and gave Twilight a moment to do the same. This time he didn't bother with a signal and charged in. Twilight's eyes widened before she let out another shrill shriek.

"No!" was all she managed to get out before she started laughing as Ranma's nimble fingers managed to find all her sensitives spots. "No-No Fair!" Twilight yelled between bouts of laughter.

"You already said it kid, Anything Goes." Ranma told her with a smirk. He made her struggle for a few more minutes before calling an end to the match. They went inside and he started preparing dinner for them.

Ranma would admit even though the start he had in this world was a little hectic, he wouldn't trade what he had right now.


	4. Home

My Teacher Wild Horse

Chapter 4: Home

Diary,

Not much has changed from my last entry. Well, that is not quite true. The woods outside is covered in a thick blanket of snow. It is pretty. Some time I go outside to enjoy the quiet. The crisp air and lack of wildlife makes it feel like time has stopped.

Teacher told me how to meditate, the steps involved at least. She said it should help me to control my magic better once I am good at it. I find it easiest to do them outside at the moment. I am able to fade everything away, even the the cold. Teacher seemed surprised. I remember her waking me up after the first time I managed this. She looked, I don't know, I have never seen that look on her face before.

Apparently I am really good at meditating, Teacher admitted that it took her much longer than just a week to learn the skill. I was really happy to hear that I beat teacher in something. However teacher told me to meditate inside from now on, at least until the weather warmed up.

I think I may have scared Teacher. I didn't mean too.

Twilight Sparkle.

* * *

Diary,

I have noticed a change when I meditate. Before, I simply phased everything out and just focused on my breathing. It was relaxing, but then something started being there. It was just at the edge, I could feel it there. I think it is my magic. I know that it feels similar, and when I told Teacher she said that this was supposed to happen.

Oh by the way, Teacher is stay as a girl for now. It makes sense I suppose, as some of our time is spent gathering snow and ice to melt into water. Hot baths are just a memory at this point, one that I would love to have again. I never knew how hard winter was for those who don't live in a city.

Teacher has me back to practicing forms. This time it is something called Judo. Before it was Karate and Taichi. When I ask her why there are so many, she told me her art is about taking everything and flowing it together. It is to give the fighter more to knowledge and flexibility. It is an interesting idea and it makes a lot of sense. I wonder if the guards do something similar.

Twilight Sparkle.

* * *

Diary,

Spike has gotten bigger. He has had to be moved off of my head which has set him to grumbling, but with his extra weight his claws dig into my scalp. Spike is now as thick as my wrist. His claws are sharper and his spines have more definition. I guess he is starting to leave the hatchling stage.

Teacher is teaching me to wrap my hair so that it doesn't get in the way. She has also warned me that long hair makes a big target in a fight as well. She proved this by grabbing it and pulling, hard. It hurt, and I couldn't catch up to teacher to make her let go. I guess I will have to cut my hair or something until I can prevent it from happening.

Twilight Sparkle.

* * *

Diary,

As you know already we are well into winter. It has been close to five weeks since winter started. That means that a certain special day is coming up. A day that means presents and warm fires and sweet treats…

A time I will be alone. This will be my first Hearths Warming eve without my family. I won't have mom, humming away in the kitchen as she prepares dinner and treats. I won't have dad, reading me stories about how the three tribes came together and stopped fighting. I won't have shining to go and play with in the snow. I won't…

* * *

Ranma was brought out of her meditation by the sound of sobbing. She looked at where Twilight was sitting. Tears had just started to fall as she halted in her writing. Ranma approached her with a bit of caution, knowing she still wasn't the best for comforting someone.

"Twilight, are you okay?" She asked her.

"I, I," Twilight's sobs were starting to get worse, "I miss my family." The little Spell-Weaver cried. She shook with the force of her sobs. Twilight curled in, bring her knees to her chest as she cried.

Ranma did the only thing she could think of and wrapped his arms around his student. She held Twilight tightly against her chest, slowly petting the childs hair and rocking her back and fourth.

"It's, It's Hearths Warming and, and I am not with them." Twilight cried. "I, I want my momma, I want my daddy, I want my brother! I want to be with my family!"

It the candles they were using for light had burned low by the time Twilight had quieted. Twilight had cried herself to sleep while holding onto Ranma, almost as if she was afraid her teacher would vanish.

Ranma continued to rock her back and fourth. Brushing the hair from her own she listened as Twilight let out the occasional whimper. Ranma's eyes held a light in them as she came to a decision. She dressed Twilight in the child coat before putting on her own. Ranma quickly gathered their loose belonging, moving them into the hidden space technique. Something she had picked up from Mousse.

Spike seemed to pick up on what was going on and left his place from the fire. The small dragon vanished into the midsection of Twilight's coat, before poking his head out the neck of the hood. Ranma Scooped her student up from the floor, strapping the child to her back with a makeshift harness.

Stepping outside Ranma saw the weather was calm, something the martial artist was grateful for. Ranma's eyes traced across the sky until they found the target, the towers of the mountainside city that he arrived in. With a slight grunt of effort Ranma vanished from sight. The sound of rapid foot falls and the light impressions in the snow being the only indication that she was there.

Trees became little more than blurs as the martial artist traveled through the forest. The tails of their fur-coats snapping in the sudden wind. Most of the monsters avoided Ranma as he traveled, many of the more dangerous ones were sleeping due to winter. Soon the forest began thinning out, before fading completely to reveal the snow covered grasslands between them and Canterlot.

* * *

Twilight's eyes fluttered open and a small yawn escaped her. Cool air and fur were the sensations that greeted her this day, just like many others this winter. A soft chuckle sounded from underneath hers. "I see you are awake my student."

Twilight murmured something inelegant as she tried to wake up further. This seemed to only increase her teachers laughter. Finally the little Spell-Weaver opened her eyes to take in her surroundings and gasped. Gone was the aged stone that made their home all this time. Instead that were back in a city, a very familiare city.

"T-Teacher?" Twilight stuttered out questioningly.

"Do you know the way to your parents from here?" he cut her off with his own question.

Twilight blinked at that a few times and then began to look around. It was dark out, and teacher was walking down the street. Everything seemed different to her, but soon she saw a park that she knew was near her home. "I think I know where we are."

With only a little difficulty, Twilight managed to direct them to her home. She was excited, almost thrumming with energy. She quickly cast the unlocking spell her parents had taught her to get in. All the lights were out, and there was nary a sound. Twilight carefully walked through the living room, only to bump into a table, causes quite a bit of noise as the contents fell to the floor.

"Who's there!?" a baritone voice demanded as the sound of feet stomping on stairs could now be hear. Two figures stepped into view and any thought Twilight had to call out froze. It had been so long since she had seen them she was unsure of what to say. Her body moved on its own, propelling itself forward and her arms were soon wrapped around the the waist of her mother. A hesitant hand moved the hood of her coat back and she heard a faint gasp. Looking up she saw the surprised eyes of her mother.

"Twilight." her mother's voice called out. She smiled, she was crying but she smiled, because she was home now. The arms of her mother wrapped tightly around her, rocking her back and forth.

"Twilight, you're home. My baby girl is home." her mother said through tears of her own. Soon her father also joined in the reunion, and for the longest time they stayed like that.

* * *

The lights were on, the fire was lit, and everyone had a cup of tea as twilight began the regal her parents about her Teacher and what they had been up too. They were attentive, obviously concerned about what their daughter had been doing for that past half year.

Many time Twilight would tell them of a training exercise and the same reaction would follow. Her father would glare at her Teacher, and her mother would check her over for injuries. Meanwhile Teacher just sat their and shrugged off their accusations, stating that this was basic training and all things he had gone through when he was younger than Twilight.

When the tale was concluded it was Velvet, Twilight's mother, who asked the first question. "Twilight, why didn't you come with any of the guards back to Canterlot."

Twilight looked at her with a bit of terror in her eyes. "But the guards were going to throw me in the dungeon! I destroyed the princess school and the professor said I should be locked up!"

Twilight's father, Nightlight, seemed to let out a sigh at his. "Twilight, you are not in trouble for that." Twilight looked at him with some confusion, he continued on. "That man broke the rules of the school. He was the one in the wrong and is currently sitting in jail. The guards you saw were supposed to bring you home." Nightlight said to his overreacting daughter.

Both parents were not too surprised when Ranma covered her face with a hand and began muttering in another language. Twilight just sat there with a sheepish expression. "Oopsie."


	5. Clash of Egos

Chapter 5: Clash of Egos

Princess Celestia was surprised when one of her guard informed her that the fighter and the child had returned to her city. She had expected them to winter in Everfree, where she suspected they had found the old castle. Even in disrepair it would have made a suitable home.

She was pleasantly surprised to learn that they had made their way to the Sparkle residence. It would seem that this fighter had decided a reunion was in order. Celestia remembered the holiday that was taking place even now and allowed herself a small chuckle. It said good things about the fight considering that he brought the girl home now.

Celestia turned on her heel and returned to her chambers. It was time to set in motion a plan that was formed after the incident. This would require a meeting however, and Celestia had more to impress than the Sparkle family. There was another element that she had to earn the respect of. Celestia walked gracefully up to a piece of clothing that saw limited use these days, but would be perfect for the meeting.

It was a pastel white tunic, with her coat of arms portrayed on the left breast. Golden thread was embroidered at the cuff, neck, and hem. Underneath the finery however was enchanted chain mail that could stop most conventional weapons with ease. With the tunic were finely tailored leather leggings. They were loose instead of form fitting, to allow more movement. Once dressed Celestia added the final piece to the image, tieing her sword to her hip.

Celestia marched from her chambers, the doors being opened by her personal guard who fell in step behind her. The servants in the castles employ bowed as they passed, but many of the nobles in the halls openly gaped before scrambling out of her path. To those in the castle, it looked as if Celestia was heading to battle.

* * *

The Twilight residence was experiencing a form of peace that had been absent from them for months now. The return of Twilight Sparkle brought smiles all around, even from Shining Armor, who was home on break from the academy. Though the older brother was angry and lashed out at Ranma, only to be flipped onto his back by the martial artist. Shining was reprimanded by none other than Twilight, and soon simmered down.

Now though, they were all exchanging gifts next to the fire. Ranma was sitting against the wall, watching as Twilight smiled brighter than she had in all the time he had known her. It was a sight that warmed his heart, and brought to his mind the bitter memories. His musing were interrupted by a firm rapping at the door though.

"Who could that be?" Velvet asked before getting up to answer it. Ranma already had a sinking suspicion of just who it could be. It was difficult to mask such power after all, and the person in question didn't seem like someone who would. "Y-Your highness!" the yelp from Twilights mother only confirmed his thoughts.

"May I enter your home, Twilight Velvet?" A regal voice asked The family were all standing at this point, looking towards the entry way.

"Why, yes your highness. W-welcome to my home." Velvet stuttered as she led the Princess into the sitting room.

Celestia was standing before them, but oddly not atired in her usual flowing dress. She was instead in what looked like a military dress uniform. These details were just a few picked up by those in the room, which caused tension to rise slightly.

Ranma chose to remain calm. He didn't want to risk anymore misunderstandings, and with his current grasp of the language there should be less risk of that, but it doesn't change the event that have already happened between him and the guard. That was not to say he didn't notice the sword at her waist.

"I am sure you are curious as to why I am here." stated the Princess. Twilight took this time to move closer to her mother. "I was made aware of your return to the city this morning thanks to my guard." She looked at Twilight when she said this. Something that made the young girl tense. "I first, want to apologize for any misunderstanding caused by the man in charge of your exam. At no point were any of the children supposed to be subjected to such a task."

"The true exam was supposed to be levitating a goose egg for three minutes. This would allow us to gage your level of strength and control. If you dropped the egg, or shattered it, then you would need to work on your control. If you magic failed during the trial, then your reserves would not be large enough for the courses ahead of you. Sadly, I had missed the bigot that had managed to worm his way into my school. This has cause you and your family a great deal of distress and for that I am sorry."

The family was surprised to hear the apology come from the Princess. Twilight looked at her for a moment before speaking. "Umm, apology accepted."

This seemed to release some minor tension in Celestia that only Ranma noticed. "The next matter I wish to discuss is your magic." Twilight seemed to shrink in on herself. "You have a gift, more magic than I have seen from any spell weaver in centuries. To have this at such a young age is most impressive, and most dangerous. This is something that can only be brought under control through great practice and study. Which is why I wish to take you on as my student."

The room was silent as everyone processed that message. Princess Celestia wanted to take Twilight as her personal student. It was such a monumental event that none in her family knew how to responds. The silence didn't remain though, as a new voice broke it.

"I am afraid that won't be happening." All eyes turned to Ranma. The martial artist stood up, his well defined muscles pressing against his blue tunic. His blue eyes locking with the Princess' own.

"Why would that be?" Celestia questioned him.

"Because I have already taken Twilight as my apprentice in the art. I am not willing to stop her progress here." Ranma told her while stepping forward and placing a hand on Twilights shoulder. "She is showing real promise, and I look forward to seeing how great of a fight she can become." Twilight blushed at the praise her teacher gave her.

"What of her magic?" Celestia challenged. "I know that you have none yourself, so how do you expect her to learn? Do you plan to have her stumble through it on her own?"

Ranma kept a calm even though the accusations struck a chord in him. "No. I was going to find suitable teachers for her." He admitted.

"Then why not let me teach her." Celestia said with a note of triumph.

"I could also question you. Do you plan on letting her continue learning the art? Do you plan on letting her improve her fighting abilities? Or would you seclude her away and have her focus on nothing but her magic to detriment of all else?" Ranma shot back sharply. By now the distance between Celestia and Ranma has been reduced to just a few inches.

"It seem that we cannot come to an agreement on the matter." Celestia stated plainly.

"No it does not." Ranma confirmed.

"Shall we settle this matter elsewhere?" The Princess offered.

"Where did you have in mind?" The martial artist requested.

"The guard training grounds. That should offer both of us ample room." The princes stated.

"Lead the way." The martial artist said.

With that, the Princess and the martial artist left the home behind. The tension that had been building in the room broke with the sound of the door closing. The family looked at the door in bewilderment, unsure of what they had just witnessed. Twilight however soon realized what happened and bolted for the door. It didn't take long for the rest of the family to follow after.

* * *

The training grounds were silent in anticipation. Guards and recruits were standing at the edge of the field as the princess ordered. In the center of the grounds stood the two combatants. Celestia and Ranma were staring each other down. Twilight arrived on the scene soon just in time to witness the first move.

Ranma charged, closing the distance between him and Princess Celestia in an instant. Celestia drew her sword in a flash and slashed it down at the martial artist. Ranma dodged the strike and shot his fist forward in a sharp jab. The princess stepped back to put distance between herself and Ranma. However this left her open and Ranma sent a strong kick at her midsection. The princess blocked the kick with her arm and was sent back a few feat.

The fighters paused and both began tracing a circle, each keeping equal distance from the other. Little by little energy began leaking from each of them. Their auras began to manifest in the world and the results were immediate. The snow and ice around the Princess flashed to steam as she exuded the heat of the sun. In contrast the area around Ranma remained frozen as the chilled seemed to refuse the heat with all it had. A battle of fire and ice. Both fighters charged forward as if to some unknown signal. Then the still air of that winter morn turned into a howling gale as they met.

The White Princess deflected the blows thrown by the fight with her sheath, before lashing out with her blade. The Fighter bent backwards to avoid the slash and responded with a kick. The Princess twisted away and sent forth a blast of magic. The Fighter was flung away yet managed to launch a ball of light at the Princess catching her in the shoulder. Both recovered from the attacks and charged once more.

* * *

It was a few hours latter that saw Twilight and her family sitting uncomfortably at a conference table in the palace. She looked around the room noticing the number people. There were a lot of them, guards were positioned around the table, forcing those who were not part of the negotiation back. There were nobles looking on from the edge of the room. They kept whispering to each other, Twilight felt uncomfortable whenever one of them looked at her. There were healers in the room as well. They were tending to the one that held the most attention in the room.

"I will handle her magic education during the winter months."

"Acceptable. I will be taking her on training trips during the spring and summer months to continue building her strength and endurance."

"That is a little long of a period for her to be away from home."

"You didn't claim it though."

The two who were casually discussing her future at that moment. Princess Celestia still managed to exude an aura of power and control. Even if she was currently having her chest bandaged for bruised and fractured ribs. Twilight felt this was also a large part of why so many in the room were yelling when they first came in.

"I was going to allow her time for normal schooling, as well as time for her family."

"Well I need to make sure her instincts stay sharp. Spending most of the year here isn't going to help in that matter."

Teacher kept his eyes on the princess during their negotiation. Not even flinching as the healers applied stitches and salves to the many cuts that now decorated his form.

"Well if you're not going to be reasonable then I will claim fall and spring as well."

"Yeah, not happening. I know Twilight and if I left her with you she'd whole herself up in a library."

Twilight tried not to blush at her teacher's mostly true statement. It wasn't like she would ignore her train for books… much.

"Are you suggesting I would be lax in her teachings?"

Twilight flinched as she noticed the Princess's voice was a bit more heated than it had been since the talks have started.

"Not suggesting anything, that was a statement."

"Shall we take this back to the field?"

"That sounds fine with me, Princess."

"WAIT!" it took a few seconds for Twilight to realize she was the one who shouted. Blushing furiously, the little spell-weaver pushed forward, "Why can't you both just, umm, work together?"

"With this neanderthal?"

"With this stubborn shrew?"

The glares they were throwing each other after their simultaneous response were not heartening. "Well… Then I won't train from either of you." Twilight said firmly. There was a moment of silence. That moment grew longer. Twilight began to sweat under the look both Celestia and Ranma were giving her.

"I will be working on her magic in the mornings."

"I will do her training in the afternoon."

"Combat magics will also be added to the list, that should help keep her from _dulling_ like you feared."

"I will move the training trip to spring and fall."

"I will be joining you during the fall term."

Twilight only managed a whimper as she listened to her new training plan was crafted.


End file.
